


Going Down

by myranium (keyholes)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Skyblocks Wars, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyholes/pseuds/myranium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips and Xephos get close before the start of Skyblock Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet inspired by [this moment from Skyblock Wars](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PzrXB43B1I4&t=59). And well, this isn't really a proper ficlet so much as a direct transcription of the dialogue framed by an idle shipper's dirty mind.

"So we're playing Skyblocks, do you know how to do this?" Xephos asked, slipping into the small hole, and looking back at Sips stood behind him.

"No," Sips answered quickly.

"Er, you have to share this hole-" Xephos began.

"Wha?" Sips' mouth fell open before he could stop it.

"-With me," Xephos finished, gulping.

"Ohh," Sips' tone dipped as he realised, eyeing the small space. "Really?"

"Look, it's very cosy in here, there's room enough for both of us," Xephos reasoned.

Sips edged closer, looking down at Xephos and not bothering to try and hide his gaze as he scanned the man from head to toe. "You look like a bit of a smut pedlar with those brown pants on, I- I'm not sure if I wanna... get in there with you."

Xephos laughed. "I'll face this way-"

"Okay," Sips nodded as Xephos turned away from him.

"And if you put your butt, rubbing against my butt then we won't have to touch each other's butt," Xephos spoke over his shoulder, not seeing as Sips raised an eyebrow. He heard Sips' tentative footsteps drawing nearer, the man's spacesuit squeaking slightly as he shifted awkwardly down into the tight space beside Xephos.

"I prefer- I fuc-" Sips stuttered. "I wanna go down spoon style," he admitted, nestling close behind the man.

"Okay," Xephos laughed, but his voice hitched slightly when he felt Sips' hands snaking over his hips, the man's warm breath grazing his cheek as Sips leaned against him. Sips dipped his head over Xephos' shoulder, murmuring a deep " _Mmmm_ " so close to his ear that Xephos felt his mouth go oddly dry.

"Just-" Xephos stammered, heat rising in his cheeks. "God help me."

"Oh, this is nice," Sips half-whispered, his voice low and husky. Xephos felt a bead of sweat forming on his temples and tried uselessly to tell himself it was just nerves for the game ahead.

"Ugh," Xephos muttered under his breath.

"Oh," Sips groaned softly, and Xephos' eyes widened as he felt the man grind his bulge ever so slightly against Xephos' behind.

"Okay we're ready!" Xephos said quickly, raising his voice so it carried to the others.

Sips closed his hands around Xephos' waist, and lowered his head so the man felt his stubble rub roughly against his neck as he spoke. "Don't move, whatever you do," Sips growled softly.

"Let's go!" Xephos called again, his voice much higher than normal.

" _Mmmm_ ," Sips groaned again, a smirk spreading across his lips as he felt Xephos squirm in his grasp.

"Oh for god's sake," Xephos muttered, flustered, his cheeks now a vivid shade of crimson. The man's scent seemed to evaporate every coherent thought in his mind.

Unable to hold back any longer, Sips broke into raucous laughter, checking behind him to make sure they were alone.

"So have you got a plan, Sips?" Xephos asked, desperate to distract the man, but his voice faltered as he felt Sips exhale with a silent snort behind him. "For Skyblock," he clarified quickly, wishing desperately that he could stop blushing at will.

"Yeah. As soon as we land, I'm, um, gonna go AFK and go to the bathroom. I'm dying," Sips replied.

"Oh brilliant." Xephos held back the urge to 'tsk' at him.

"Yeah," Sips agreed, his grin widening, not quite managing to suppress a chuckle at his companion's flat tone.

Xephos hadn't failed to notice that the man's arms were still firmly around his middle, and Sips felt his diaphragm shift as Xephos drew breath before he spoke.

"Okay, everyone-" Xephos shouted, his voice carrying down the glass corridors to the other teams.

"I think everyone's-" Sips began.

"Everyone pull!" Xephos yelled, a flash of redstone catching his eye.

"-in the same awkward position, Xeph," Sips continued, pausing when Xephos broke into a laugh. "They're all standing in very confined space, holding each other." He rested his head on Xephos' shoulder, a sly smile tugging at his lips as he felt the man's muscles tense up at the contact.

Before either of them could say another word, the piston beneath them suddenly retracted, and they began to lurch at once downwards.

Sips exclaimed in surprise as the air rushed past them, tightening his grasp around Xephos so much that for a moment the man struggled to draw breath.

Ice cold water broke their fall, soaking at once through their clothes, the fabric sticking to their skin. 

"Okay, there we are!" Xephos announced, trying to wriggle free of Sips' iron grip. "Okay!" he repeated, pushing urgently at Sips' hands clasped around him.

"Oh, god," Sips gulped, letting out quick excited breaths, adrenaline running rife through his mind, his chest heaving against Xephos' back.

"Sips!" Xephos practically yelled over his shoulder, breaking the man out of his reverie. Sips blinked, and released him absently. 

"Right! First things first!" Xephos started, jumping out and rolling his shoulders. He shook his head, trying to force his thoughts back into some semblance of normality, but he could still feel the ghost of the man's grip around him.

"Oh my god," Sips mumbled, climbing out the water.

"We have to dig some wood!" Xephos said hurriedly, stumbling over his words as Sips brushed past him. The man's scent seemed only stronger as his damp spacesuit clung to his skin. "Digging that wood, dig it, dig, dig the wood!" He swallowed hard, trying to force himself to concentrate, but he knew that though he was wet through, his palms were still undeniably clammy against his sides.


End file.
